Como cinderella huyó con el hada
by Saito Hajime
Summary: Pues el titulo lo dice todo... mmm Harry y su hada madrina.


**Harry Potter**

Cinderella

By

Saito Hajime

Tapa por: Saito Hajime

Imagenes de: **Su autor**- Autor desconocido

Hace muchos, muchos años cuando aun se creía en la magia y los castillos eran los mayores edificios en las ciudades pasó una historia que hoy día se consideró la mayor historia de amor de todos los tiempos.

Una familia feliz fue cruelmente asesinada por un lord muy poderoso. Había sido un crimen brutal… según los peritos de la época, un crimen pasional… Tan solo el hijo de la pareja sobrevivió al ataque de los crueles mercenarios. Marcado para siempre con una cicatriz en la frente, Harry Potter fue el niño que sobrevivió.

El entonces bebe, creció saludable como cualquier niño, acogido por sus tíos en una de las mansiones más abastadas de la ciudad. Sin embargo el muchacho de piel suave y ojos como esmeraldas no era tratado como su primo Duddley.

-Harry, ¿has terminado de limpiar los cristales?

-Sí, tía Petunia.- sacudió un poco los pantalones cortos y demasiado grandes para sus diecisiete años.

-Entonces friega el suelo, termina la cena y prepárale un baño a Duddley que esta al volver de montar a caballo.- dijo su tía sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo delante de un espejo en donde se arreglaba su pelo ondulado.

-Claro tía.

-Y date prisa! Ya mucho hago yo como para tenerte holgazaneando todo el día por ahí!- Harry se dio la vuelta y de retiró de los aposentos de la mujer.

Bajó las escaleras de mármol brillante hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Sirius!- Gritó al ver las pegadas de oscuro barro que iba dejando el perro al pasearse por el hall.- Perro malo! Vete a la cocina… Dios mío, llévate a Petter! Tía Petunia me matará si ve como dejaste el suelo!

El oscuro y sarnoso perro cogió a la rata y obedientemente se metieron en la cocina oscura y gris. El fuego de la chimenea seguía ardiendo, cocinando en un pequeño caldero la sopa para ese día.

Harry entró detrás de ellos.

-¿Sabéis…? Esta noche tuve un sueño… Soñé que un príncipe se enamoraba de mí…- Cortó dos zanahorias más y las añadió al caldero.

El perro negro se subió a una de las sillas de madera podrida de la cocina y se quedó mirándolo con sus pequeños ojos.

-No me mires así… ya se que con este aspecto nadie se fijaría en mi pero… uf, ¿solo fue un sueño vale? Tengo derecho a soñar! ¿Oye me ayudas un poco? Ve a echarle eso a Hedwig… Y después ve al molino a por pan fresco, ¿sí?

El perro recibió la cesta y salió corriendo.

-Hey! Qué no te timen!.. Uf…

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento de vivir sin conocer a sus padres, Harry era un chico feliz. Dormía en la torre de las lechuzas en una cama de paja con sábanas de lana. Durante el día se ocupaba de la casa y los caballos. Los domingos vendía hortalizas en el mercado para conseguir algo de dinero.

No se quejaba, sus tíos ya hacían mucho por él acogiéndole y alimentándole. Le deban un sitio dónde quedarse. En realidad les estaba muy agradecido por ello.

-Mmm, Hola Minerva…- Acarició la suave gata que se paseaba alrededor de sus piernas.-Será mejor que vaya a preparar el baño de Duddley y a fregar el suelo.

Qué bien olía el baño, agua caliente, espuma, toallas lavadas y perfumadas con vainilla… lo mejor de lo mejor para el joven amo de la mansión Drusley.

Cerró la puerta de madera blanca decorada con pomos de oro. Miró desde arriba como brillaba el suelo de la entrada que acababa de lavar. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo con la escoba… Todas las manchas de las patas de Sirius habían desaparecido.

Sonrió contento sin poder evitar un largo suspiro de alivio, una tarea más terminada con éxito.

Bajó las escaleras, iría a comprobar si Sirius había vuelto con el pan cuando en ese instante llegó su primo.

Duddley era un joven alto, gordo y de pelo oscuro. No poseía ninguna clase de don ya fuese físico o psicológico. Lo que si sabía hacer muy bien era pavonearse con sus atuendos elegantes comprados con el dinero de su madre.

El joven atravesó el Hall con las botas llenas de tierra. Harry no pudo decir nada, en aquel momento se quedaba mudo de frustración.

-Ah, Harry… parecía que acababas de limpiar el suelo… tendrás que hacerlo otra vez…- murmuró con picardía en la mirada. No se detuvo ni más un segundo, siguió caminando subiendo las escaleras de mármol con las botas sucias.

-Sí, eso parece…- cayó de rodillas.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy contento. Bueno, él nunca solía estar de mal humor… Le gustaba reírse de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, le gustaba el sol, nadar en el río que corría muy cerca de la casa, le gustaba acariciar el pelo de sirius antes de dormir.

Ese día, arrastró con él al perro hasta el mercado a vender hortaliza. Siempre confiaba que su astuta mascota le ayudase a vigilar las hortalizas de los ladronzuelos.

Cuando terminaron volvieron a casa, como siempre, por la carretera de tierra que llevaba justo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

-Bueno, ¿que pasaría si ese príncipe de mi sueños me llevase a vivir con él en un palacio de marfil?

El perro le miró y siguió andando como si ignorase la pregunta.

-Vamos… Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, pero si pasase, ¿no te gustaría tener una cama de cojines solo para ti?- Entonces el perro movió la cola en una muda aceptación.- Ajajaj, lo sabía, los perros sois muy fáciles de corromper!

A lo lejos vio una carroza lujosa acercarse a toda prisa y pasar por ellos sin detenerse. Seguía en dirección a la ciudad.

-Mmm, ¿sería el príncipe buscándome? Jajaja, vamos a casa.- Y el perro le acompañó.

Gran agitación cuando entró en la casa. Su tía y su tío parecían locos con la llegada de la carta. La carta, decían. ¿Pero que era la carta? ¿De quién era? ¿Qué decía en ella?

-Harry, prepara los mejores atuendos para Duddley.

-¿Para qué tía?

-El rey, su majestad Lucius ha decidido darle una pareja a su único heredero, el príncipe Draco. Y ese tiene que ser Duddley!- dijo con firmeza.- Todos los nobles ha sido invitados a ese baile, así que mi pequeño tiene que estar perfecto!

-Claro tía.- Contestó Harry aun sin saber como podría algún día Duddley ser perfecto.

-Eso!- Dijo por primera vez en esa tarde su primo, sentado en la cama de su madre.- Deseo un traje de color Burdeos, bordado a oro.

-Yo, ¿podría acompañaros al baile?

-AJAJAJA… ¿has oído madre? Cinderella quiere ir al baile…- se burló sin piedad.- No posees delicadeza, eres rudo, sucio y no tiene la mínima noción de la sutileza. No creo que puedas ir al baile…

-Duddley tiene razón, Harry. ¿Qué haría en un palacio una persona como tú?- Harry sintió las lagrimas calientes quemarle los ojos, pero insistió:

-Yo solo quisiera ver el palacio… pasear por los pasillos... no es mi deseo conocer al príncipe.- Añadió.

-Tampoco creo que el príncipe desease conocerte, muchacho.-Harry oyó la ultima palabra ser escupida con odio.- Sin embargo estaría siendo injusta si no te dejase ir… Si acabas todas tus tareas y si encuentras un traje adecuado podrás acompañarnos.

-Oh, muchas gracias tía!

-MAMA!- protesto Duddley.

Harry no se quedó esperando nada más, salió de la habitación más feliz que nunca en sus diecisiete años. Era un sueño hecho realidad, podría pasear por los pasillos, viendo a gente elegante y sintiéndose como uno de ellos…

Tenía traje, claro que sí, tenía los trajes de su padre guardados en la torre de las lechuzas dentro de un baúl de pino. Siempre había soñado son usar los lindos trajes de su padre, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Esa misma noche cuando Harry llegó a la torre preparó su traje, limpiándolo y aireándolo para que en el día siguiente estuviese perfecto. Era muy lindo, un simple traje beige bordado con diminutos hilos de oro, las mangas tenían dos botones grandes y con grandes P doradas en el puño.

-Fíjate Sirius, qué bonito… a veces me imagino a mi padre vistiendo ese traje, muy seguramente le daría el porte de un rey… mañana iré al palacio…- el perro soltó un suspiro y depositó la cabeza sobe las pata. Dormiría toda la noche a los pies de la cama de su dueño.

Por fin el tan esperado día! Se levantó temprano recordando las palabras de la tía Petunia, si terminase todas las tareas podría acompañarles.

-Buenos días tía.- dijo al ver bajar a la mujer vestida con un caro vestido verde aceituna, peinada y ostentando las usuales joyas.

-¿Has preparado el desayuno?

-Sí tía. Duddley y el tío Vernon ya están en la mesa.

-Bien… no te olvides que hoy tienes que ocuparte de limpiar las habitaciones, reparar el tejado y ordenar el establo. Después quiero que ayudes a Duddley con su ropa… alguien tiene que ayudarle a vestirse. Cuando termines todo eso si te sobra tiempo podrás acompañarnos.

La mujer siguió hacía el salón donde se dispuso a tomar el desayuno, mientras que Harry empezó de inmediato con sus tareas.

El día pareció pasar muy rápido, el trabajo en los establos se hizo menos arduo con la simple idea de poder acompañar a sus tíos al tan esperado baile.

Estaba terminando con los caballos cuando oyó a Sirius aullar en la torre de las lechuzas. Sirius era un perro muy amable y muy tranquilo, algo no iba bien. Lo dejó todo pata arriba y subió como un loco.

Fue avasallador ver el traje de su padre destrozado en el suelo de la habitación. Había sido cortado con unas tijeras largas que aun seguían caídas en el suelo. Alrededor del montón de harapos todos sus animalitos lo miraban con gran tristeza.

Harry abrazó el montón de tejido sin forma y se echó a llorar como un niño que era, su único deseo mandado por la alcantarilla… Sirius le lamió las manos, no tenia otra forma de expresar cuanto lo sentía. Minerva le daba cabezaditas y se frotaba contra su espalda…

-Oh Sirius… ¿qué voy hacer ahora?…- abrazó al perro ahogando un sollozo de angustia.- Era el único traje que tenía… Seguro que fue Duddley, él no quería que asistiese al baile.

Un momento de dolor sustituido por la furia. Se levantó con los trozos de harapos bien sujetos entre sus dedos y bajó las escaleras hasta la habitación de Duddley.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me destruiste el traje!

El moreno seguía delante del espejo con una cínica sonrisa estampada en el rostro y elegantemente vestido.

-¿Yo? Jamás me acercaría a ese asqueroso antro que tienes por habitación… a lo mejor ha sido el perro… con lo mal educado que lo tienes.

-¿Cómo te atreves!

-¿Perdón? Lárgate, no eres más que un sirviente. Y ahora que no tienes traje me parece que no vas a poder asistir…- Se apartó un poco del espejo.

-¿Qué escándalo es este?- Dijo la tía petunia acercándose ya lista para el baile. Levaba puesto un suave y elegante vestido de terciopelo color salmón con joyas a juego. Su pelo iba recogido con varias pinzas adornadas con diamantes.

-Harry que dice que le he estropeado el traje…

-Ah ya, seguro que ni tenía traje. Bueno no nos retrasemos más… Y tú, que esté todo brillando cuando vuelva!

Todos se marcharon, la casa quedó apagada vacía y sin vida, tal y como su corazón. Subió a su habitación donde le esperaban sus amigos animalitos, esos que siempre le querían y le apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Su blanda cama de paja era ideal para echarse sobre ella y llorar hasta que se le secasen las lágrimas por la ilusión arrebatada. La frustración duele como la hoja de un puñal clavándose en el pecho y Harry conocía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie.

No hubo luces ni destellos pero pasó algo que harry no pudo explicar… Un hombre apareció en su habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- quiso saber el chico limpiándose las lagrimas. Estaba algo asustado. Sí, porque el hombre tenía un aspecto de lo mas asustador. Vestía de negro, con una larga capa igualmente negra, su piel pálida contrastaba drásticamente con sus ojos negros y su pelo oleoso escurrido.

-Mmmm de una forma rara… tú hada madrina- Frunció el ceño realzando más aun su indiscreta nariz.

-¿Hada madrina? ¿De esas que realizan deseos y eso?

-…sí… mas o menos eso. He aparecido porque tu tienes un deseo de corazón, ¿no?- el hombre se sentó en la cama de paja haciendo circulillos con su varita.

-Me destrozaron el traje para ir al baile… estoy muy triste…

-Te he estado vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo, Harry… Eres un chico realmente muy bueno. Tu familia ha abusado de tu bondad esclavizándote y humillándote durante años. Te concederé el deseo que me pidas… pequeño.- Acarició la mejilla roja del joven arrodillado a su lado.

-No deseo nada, solo alguien que me reconforte y me de cariño…- Miró al hombre directamente a la cara. No era tan feo como le pareció a simple vista. Tenía una belleza muy característica.

-Oh…- sonrió. Harry se fijó en los preciosos labios finos y mojados que le demostraban una sonrisa sincera.- Ya veo…

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Debería llamarte hada?

-No, mi nombre es Severus. Hada suena muy… gay.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a concederme él deseo?- parpadeó varias veces.- ¿Vas a reconfortarme?

Severus no pudo ignorar esos labios que durante tanto tiempo había deseado desde su país de las hadas. Harry hizo un pucherito y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, soltó la varita y con ambas manos levantó al chico para sentarlo en su regazo.

-Sí, Harry te concederé ese deseo… y todos los que quieras…- El pequeño chico abrazó a su hada con fuerza y le besó en la mejilla.

-¿Vas amarme y hacerme tu príncipe?

-Para siempre!- Y besando sus labios se lo llevó al país de las hadas, junto con todos los animalitos que siempre le habían ayudado.

Vivieron durante largos y largos años en el castillo de Severus, allí en el país de las hadas, dónde nunca pasa el tiempo…

Nunca más tuvo que fregar, ni lavar, ni planchar… la magia de su hada lo hacía todo, incluso les envolvía a ellos en las largas noches de amor delicioso. Harry estaba ahora reconfortado y amado por alguien que realmente le apreciaba y que durante tanto tiempo había cuidado de él en secreto.

Duddley se casó con el príncipe Draco, tal y como la tía Petunia había deseado. Era el matrimonio perfecto para su "pequeño" y para la posición social de su familia.

El "pequeño" Drusley pasó a vivir en palacio con el príncipe, quién era un ninfomaníaco sadomaso con una polla de veinte y cinco por seis centímetros que insistía en hacer el amor cada noche.

Afortunadamente para Duddley tenía montones de cojines de satén donde sentarse para aliviar sus dolores matutinos.

Moraleja de la historia: Antes de desear desesperadamente casarte con un príncipe, comprueba antes el tamaño de su paquete…

Fin


End file.
